FEELING COMPLETE
by Precious421
Summary: One shot fic about Hermione and Ron!IT'S FULL OF EMOTION AND LOVE! I promise you won't be disappointed! Please rr.....


"I can't belive tonight is the night!" Hermione said excitedly to her friend Ginny.

"Well, I can't belive that he's going to ask you to move in with him," Ginny said in a suprised tone.

"I mean, not that he doesn't love you Hermione, but the boy is scared of commitment."

Laughing, Hermione simply said "I still can't believe it myself Ginny. If I hadn't overheard Ron telling Harry that

he was going to ask me to move in with him, then I would never had thought it!"

With that said, Ginny helped a happy Hermione get ready for a very special and romantic night. It was 4 years ago today that

Ron professed his love for her. Infact, it was in their final year at Hogwarts when Ron got enough courage to tell her

what he has been feeling since their third year. After that fateful day, they had been inseparable.

_I wonder where Ron is taking me tonight? I hope its somewhere thats really special...somewhere memorable._

Hermione was barely done with her hair when suddenly, they heard a loud thump in the kitchen.

She went swiftly into the kitchen to find out what it was that made the noise.

"Pig!" Hermione said in a exasparated voice. "Come here you silly little owl. Ginny its ok, its just Pig with a letter for me."

Grasping the miniscule owl in one hand, she untied the letter and released the owl again. Just as she suspected it was Rons handwritting.

She quickly tore open the letter which read:

Dearest Hermione,

My love, I know that we are supposed to be meeting for dinner tonight, but I was wondering

if you could come and meet me a little earlier than planned. Please do not worry love, I just couldn't wait to see you

that is why I wanted to see you earlier than planned. Besides, we have some or rather I have some things

I need to ask you. Please meet me at the Fountain of Fantasy in two hours. Don't worry honey, everything is going to be fine...

I love you!

Till our lips meet...

Ron

Hermione clutched the letter to her heart. She was simply glowing with happiness. "So what did my brother say?" asked Ginny.

"He just wanted to meet at 5 instead of 7," she replied "Oh my gosh! Ginny, we have to hurry!"

Despite the loss of two hours of preparation, Hermione was ready with a few minutes to spare, which she used to breethe deeply and relax.

She wore an elegant burgandy dress with a lace trim, while her hair was in a curly bun and her make up was sheer perfection.

She looked like she was going a fancy ball of some sort.

"WOW Hermione, you look amazing!"

"Thank you so much Ginny for coming over to help...I couldn't have done it without you!"

"You better get going or else Ron's going to kill me for making you late."

And with a final hug between the two friends, Hermione disapparated.

When she opened her eyes, all she saw was a trail of rose petals. Not just any old rose petals, but all sorts of colorful ones.

Red, pink, white, yellow, and even purple ones. Hermione gasps at the sight.

_Wow this is really beautiful, but is this really meant for me?_

As if to answer her own question, she saw a thick parchment levitating in front of her, bearing her name on it.

Again she tore the letter open, but this time all the letter says is:

"Follow the rose petals and you can't go wrong..."

_What is this all about? What the bloody hell is Ron up to? _

Walking on the petals, as if to make sure she was following what the note says, she came across a large grassy area.

Looking around to see if she can recognize something, a another parchment appeared out of no where and landed

into Hermione's delicate hands. Without hesitation she opened it.

"You followed the petals like I asked you to...

Now follow the orchid petals like last, and there you will find me..."

Smiling to herself, she again did as the note said. This time it was a longer walk than before.

_Ron better have a chair waiting for me when I see him. I hope he knows that these Manolo pumps aren't made for walking!_

Not long after thinking this she finally arrived to a beautifully decorated garden.Hermione gave a suprised sigh at the sight of this.

The light from the faries gave the garden a soft glow, the flowers were arranged in a way that would make the Queen Mother jealous,

and the stars... looked close enough to be within arms reach!

But before Hermione could move, the candles on the ground lit up, it was guiding her to a certain

red haired gentleman waiting, surrounded on all sides by more candles. Ron looked very handsome in his black Muggle tuxedo that Harry had given

him for his birthday. With his back to her, Ron was practising his speech for Hermione, oblivious to the fact that she was just a few feet away from him.

"Ron," said Hermione in a very sexy way.

Turning around slowly, Ron gave Hermione a brilliant smile reserved just for her and swept her into his arms with a huge hug...

She closed her eyes, savoring the pure perfection of the moment...

"You look positively beautiful Hermione..." Ron told her in her ear.

Reluctantly letting go of Ron she replied "You look very handsome my love."

"This place is wonderful Ron, but whats going on? I mean I love how you're being romantic and all, but why did you do all of this?"

Looking more nervous than she has ever seen him, Ron got down to one knee and held Hermione's hand in his...She stared at him in disbelief and tears started

to form in her eyes...

"Hermione, ever since third year, I somehow knew that we would always be together. Ever since the day you said you would be my girlfriend,

I felt really happy and somewhat whole.We were there for each other through all of the good as well as the bad. We overcame everything that was thrown our way...

even Voldermort. But somehow deep inside I still felt like I was missing out on some things, and until recently I felt lost. You know, there's a

saying in our world that you are only allowed three great loves in your life, but for me Hermione, I only need one and that's you! I love you for who you are and

what you will become...I love you for your mind...I love you for your courage and loyalty... Hermione what I'm trying to say is... my life wont be complete

if I cant have you in it! Because You Are My Life...WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

By this time Hermione had tears streamming down her face...

"Yes Ron! A thousand times YES!" yelled an over estatic Hermione.

Ron engulfed her in another enormus hug..."You don't know how happy you've just made me..."

Hermione looked at Ron and said " We got the rest of our lives to discover how much we make each other happy Ron..."

Ron let her go and put on the most gorgeous ring that Hermione has ever seen. It was a pink 2 carat diamond ring, with their birthstones on both sides

of the massive diamond. He placed it on her ring finger and sealed their engaement with a earth shattering kiss.

"Tonight is only our beginning Ron..."

"A beginning without an end, Hermione..."

The end!


End file.
